


Aftermath

by starrypawz



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the end of part one of the Smuggler storyline!</p><p>Fira and Corso somehow manage to get out alive of what must beThe Galaxy's toughest ever job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Fira punched in the coordinates faster than what was she thought humanly possible and the engines whirred to life as she prepared her ship for a very quick and speedy exit. Nothing was ever simple…

Sure go, go and grab a long lost treasure from a ship slowly drifiting into a black hole. Oh and while you’re at it please face off homicidal droids and hey that Skavak guy is here too. Oh and the whole place is falling apart around your ears.

She exhaled, putting her hands on her temples. She needed a nice long drink or something right now.

“He’s fine!” She heard a call from the ship as a grumbling Wookie awoke, she heard Corso tell him to relax and just stay put for a bit. And then the panicking of the ships droid as it was reactivated, and then quickly deactivated.

Familiar bootsteps came to the bridge and he rested his hand on the seat.

“Bloody hell,” She said, simply. It was an understatement to say the least.

“You can say that again…”

“Right, when this is over, we’re heading to the Fleet, I need a drink, the strongest thing I can find,”

“Fira I…”

She wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline or just the sheer relief of being well… alive but she pulled him down and kissed him. Corso had little time to think and he she’d caught him off guard and he thought his legs would go from under him. She kissed him harder than she’d done before, and it was harder than anyone had ever kissed him. He kissed back. Most concious thought wasn’t there right now.

The kiss broke off, and he honestly felt a bit light headed but that could have been the adrenaline wearing off.

She smiled, then laughed, then she linked her arms around his neck and hugged him with all her might

“Maybe we oughta go into ‘death defying’ more often if it gets me a reaction like that,”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” She paused, “Wait you were about to say something?” “Nah, it’s fine, not important right now.”

I think I’ve got my answer anyhow

She stared at the galaxy map, for some reason it took her a bit longer than she’d like to admit to remember that they were headed for Nar’Shaada.


End file.
